


Вот это ща реально было!

by aloc, fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Челлендж 2020 [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Fan Comics, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloc/pseuds/aloc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020
Summary: Все пошло немного не так, как планиновала Эрин...
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann
Series: Челлендж 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865320
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Вот это ща реально было!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That was a real thing, right there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238557) by [aloc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloc/pseuds/aloc), [Dreamshaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamshaper/pseuds/Dreamshaper). 




End file.
